Mahal kitaI love you
by chammel
Summary: The students of Mr. Narumi’s class would learn a new language. Some were interested, some didn’t care, and some used it to confess. ONESHOT


Mahal kita (I love you)

The students of Mr. Narumi's class would learn a new language. Some were interested, some didn't care, and some used it to confess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning at the academy. Only a few more days and it would soon be their vacation.

After five years, many things have changed in the academy, including the once one-star brunette.

She was now a young woman, having silky waist length hair, and attractive body. Her appearance wasn't the only thing that changed, she grew smart, she was very active in any activity, she was talented and her clumsiness lessened, making every boy at the academy swoon at her presence.

Every boy wanted to court her but they were scared because _someone_might kill them for doing so.

It was already 10 minutes before the time but Mikan was still nowhere to be found.

I guess some things wouldn't change, they remain as old habits.

"Damn, I'm going to be LATE!!!!" Mikan exclaimed while she ran through the hallways.

'_Only one more corner_' Mikan said to herself as she took a quick turn at a corner where she unexpectedly collided with someone.

She fell to the hard floor, butt-first.

"OUCH!!!"She wailed as she tried to stand up.

"So, you never get tired of using those printed panties, huh?" A person said.

Mikan looked up; her hazel eyes met with crimson ones. Her gaze turned to a glare.

"PERVERT! Why don't you stop peaking at my underwear?" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up entirely. She dusted her skirt and ran towards the classroom, leaving Natsume smirking at the incident.

Mikan arrived minutes before the teacher arrived. She lost the interest of hugging Hotaru because she has already learned her lesson through the hard way. She just gave out a smile while she passed Hotaru's desk, as Hotaru gave Mikan a nod.

She went straight to her seat and waited for Mr. Narumi to arrive.

Narumi entered the class wearing a peculiar looking costume; he was wearing an embroidered formal garment over an undershirt, black pants and black leather shoes, it was called the "Barong Tagalog"

"Magandang Umaga, aking mga estudyante!" He greeted. (Good morning, my dear students)

Students looked at him with a curious face. They were completely dumbfounded of what he said.

"WHAT?" a random student asked.

Narumi giggled a little before he continued.

"Well my dear students, the faculty has decided that every other week we'll celebrate different cultures and the first one would be Philippine culture…" Mr. Narumi said with enthusiasm.

"For the whole week, you're going to learn more about this country, and you're going to learn their language as well…" Narumi added.

The whole class became interested for the event, specifically Mikan; she just loves dressing-up.

"For the whole week, we'll be teaching you some of their dances, their language, and other important facts about the country. Then, at the end of the week, we'll be having a dance having a Filipino inspired theme…" Narumi said again.

The class grew noisy; they were excited about the event.

"As for today, you'll have a free day for you to buy your costumes for this week's event…So, paalam!" (Good bye…) Narumi finished off as he skipped out of the noisy classroom.

As the days of the week pass, everyone enjoyed their selves. They learned simple words from the Filipino Dialect, they have tasted some scrumptious meals served by Filipino Chefs, and they learned how to dance some Traditional Filipino dance like _tinikling. _

Then on one day, they had a surprise contest in their own classroom, they were instructed to formulate their own simple sentences using Filipino words. The teacher randomly selected students from the class.

"Ako ay isang magaling na imbentor…" Hotaru said. (I am a great inventor…)

"Gusto kong kumain…" Koko stuttered. (I want to eat…)

"May crush ako kay Natsume!" Sumire exclaimed with a wide grin. (I have a crush on Natsume!)

Mikan was the next one, she couldn't think of anything. I mentioned that she was smart right? Well at some cases, she could also be so gullible.

'_Oh god!__ I'm going to be humiliated!!!_' Mikan screamed to her mind.

"Hey polka-dots, try saying, ako ay tanga…" Natsume whispered but in a term that Mikan could hear it.

Mikan doesn't really know what that means and also because she was desperate to say something so she said it.

"Ako ay tanga…" Mikan said chirpily.

(a/n: I'm so guilty!!! Here in the Philippines, _tanga_ is like a bad word…)

She was oblivious to the fact that what she said was really embarrassing. Everybody tried hard not to laugh even the teacher himself was controlling his laughter, but alas they couldn't contain it so they burst out laughing.

Mikan could only stare at her classmates. '_Why are they laughin_g?' she thought to herself, and then it hit her. She remembered what that word meant.

"Natsume, you're going to be dead!?" She bellowed.

"Why? Nobody told you to actually say it. You are really _stupid_." Natsume said coolly.

This made the whole class laugh out loud. Mikan's face was red, not only because of anger but because of embarrassment.

The class didn't stop laughing, Mikan and Natsume was having a glaring contest. Deep inside, Mikan was crying, she wanted to run away from him but that would be like swallowing her pride.

"Damn you…Starting now, I really hate you…"Mikan said quietly.

"Who said you even liked me?" Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore; she has never been this embarrassed before. She took her bag and just walked outside, not even noticing the teacher, it was their free time anyway.

"I guess you did it too far…"Ruka said.

Natsume just shrugged_, I guess I did_. He too went out of the room and walked towards the Sakura tree.

Just as he thought, Mikan was there, sitting alone with tears in her eyes. He just left her alone and went off to some other place.

Days passed by fast, it was now Friday. As Mr. Narumi said there would be a dance later at the afternoon. Everybody was getting ready; all of them were busy as bees.

As dusk came, the halls became quiet; nobody could be seen at the halls. All of them were enjoying their selves at the main garden. (a/n: sorry! I couldn't think of any place…)

They were chatting, eating, dancing, etc. They were really enjoying their selves.

But of course not everyone enjoyed the event like Natsume. During the whole event, he was alone in some secluded place, away from all the noise and commotion. In some ways, he felt guilty of what he has done to Mikan.

Mikan arrived at the place wearing a simple yet elegant pink Philippine terno. She became the center of attention, a lot of guys asked for a dance but she neglected them all and went straight to her friends.

She noticed that Natsume was not around so she asked her friends; strangely enough they didn't know, even Ruka doesn't know where his best friend is. Ever since they were young, she always wanted Natsume to have fun like normal people do, so she makes sure that in every event; he'll be there and enjoy himself.

She went off to find him, completely forgetting the fact that she hates him. She thought that he'll be in a serene spot so she went towards the trees. There he spotted Natsume, sitting under a Sakura tree.

She advanced towards him. Natsume looked up and saw those beautiful hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"I'm just wondering, why are you alone in here again?"

"It's none of your business…"

"Oh c'mon Natsume! I don't want you to be alone with yourself again, join us will you?" Mikan pleaded.

"No…"

"Come on, I know you want to…"Mikan said childishly.

"Stop treating me like a child, you old hag…"

"This is getting old Natsume, just come with me…"Mikan ordered.

"Who said that I'll follow your orders?"

A nerve appeared on Mikan's head. '_He is just very hard-headed?!_' Mikan thought.

"Why wouldn't you just quit annoying me?" Natsume started.

"I don't need someone like you to be with me?! I don't like being with loud-mouthed pigs who just blab about pure stupidity?!" '_Whoa, my big foul mouth__ and me_!' Natsume bit his lip; he has said too much.

Is she really that stupid to him? Mikan was speechless, her face was emotionless. She was close to tears but she held it all back. All she wanted was for him to enjoy but all he does was shoo her away.

"Oh, sorry for being one…I shall leave you immediately then…" Mikan said with her eyes hiding behind her bangs.

Natsume was not in his right mind now; he wants to comfort her badly. He grabbed Mikan's hand and forced her to face him.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered.

Is this for real, the great Natsume Hyuuga saying sorry to her, Mikan, his greatest foe? The world must be at its end now.

Natsume pulled Mikan into a hug; Mikan felt that she was really comfortable in his embrace.

"M-Mikan…m-mahal kita…"Natsume whispered to her earnestly.

Mikan was surprised; she didn't know what to say. Natsume was nervous, Mikan still didn't utter a word, and he fears that she'll reject him.

"N-Natsume…I…I didn't understand…what you just said…" Mikan replied innocently.

Natsume sweat dropped, Mikan totally crushed the moment. He released Mikan from the hug and looked away, a hand over his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

"See, you really are stupid, you should have listened while Narumi was teaching those Filipino words." Natsume said facing Mikan.

Mikan pouted cutely and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Know-it-all…" she said.

Natsume smirked and held Mikan close and whispered to her ear.

"I love you idiot, that's what it meant…" Natsume said before he kissed Mikan lightly on the lips.

Mikan blushed and looked away.

'_What now?__ Maybe she'll say that she doesn't love me back'_ Natsume thought.

'_Is this really true, or is this just a dream?_' Mikan thought.

Nobody dared to say a word, they were awfully quiet. Natsume was the first one who broke the ice.

"Sorry for telling my feelings to you, I bet you don't love me back…" with that he started to walk away, slipping his hand into his pockets.

It was true, he truly does love her. Tears found its way down Mikan's cheek and stopped Natsume.

"Natsume, wait…The truth is...I l-love you too…"Mikan stuttered as she looked down to her fingers, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Natsume embraced Mikan, swearing to himself that he'll never hurt her or let somebody hurt her.

Natsume broke the hug; he looked straight to Mikan's eyes.

"I promise to keep you safe, I won't let anyone harm you…" he said.

"And I promise to make you happy, I won't leave you alone…" she answered back.

Then they kissed each other under the faint rays of the moon with pure love not lust. Oblivious to the fact that two people are spying on them.

"Imai, I think this is enough…" Ruka whispered.

"Not until I say so…this would really make me rich!" Hotaru said as she continued taking videos and pictures of the two new love birds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crappy ending!!! Okay Thanks for reading anyway…This idea just popped out of my head so I decided to write it down. I promise to write a more decent one, this plot just came out of nowhere.

Please be nice to me… (Pleads with puppy eyes…) HAHA just joking…Flame or review me if you want, Flames are highly accepted…Ü Good Day!


End file.
